Pedro Astil
Pedro Astil is an Brazilian acquaintance of Dr. Light who first appeared briefly in Issue 13 of the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, where Dr. Light mentions he hadn't seen him since a business in the Amazon rainforest (implied to be the place where Ra Moon was located) three years prior. History Four years before Mega Man Issue 29, Pedro was part of a team assembled by the United Nations to investigate why the Lanfront Ruins had risen up intact in the aftermath of an earthquake in the Amazon rainforest. However, their helicopter had been shut down and crashed as a result of crossing Ra Moon's electromagnetic wave, which resulted in the loss of his right arm. Issue 13 shows that around one year later he would work with Dr. Light to research the ruins, and no one returned to it since Pedro left. Pedro later reunited with Dr. Light three years later at the A.R.T.S. show. Pedro is shown briefly seeing Plant Man shut down in Mega Man Issue 28 when Ra Moon causes a global blackout with his EMP wave. In the next issue, it is revealed that he designed Plant Man with Dr. Light's help, possibly during their partnership. Pedro and Plant Man were in Mega City during Mega Man's birthday party, and they were vital in reactivating Mega Man and Dr. Light's other robots in the confusion, as Plant Man barely managed to endure the EMP wave due to his unique botanical basis. After two weeks of work, Pedro, Plant Man, and Dr. Light manage to develop a liquid coating that could protect machines from the EMP wave. With Mega Man and the other original Light Labs Robot Masters functioning again, Astil and Light turned their attention to stabilizing a badly damaged Roll and helping spread the protective coating to others. Before Mega Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man departed for the Lanfront Ruins, Astil shared with Mega Man the story of his previous visit. He later accompanied Drs. Light and Cossack, Rush, Roll, Mega Man, Plant Man, and Pharaoh Man to the ruins to investigate them after Ra Moon was destroyed and the blackout ended. He then informed Mega Man that scars are more than the physical scars when trying to sympathize with Mega Man apparently having mental issues about the visit, also assuring Plant Man that he's fine and needed closure about the ruins (explaining why he tagged along despite having bad memories of his first visit). Short Circuits Dr. Astil appears in several Short Circuits for the series, beginning in Issue 29 where he and Dr. Light are seen powering Plant Man by putting him in a giant flowerpot. He later appeared as part of "The Comics Gang" in Issue 55. Background Information *Dr. Astil is a first in the various Mega Man series as being introduced as the creator of a game Robot Master -- Plant Man -- outside the games. He is the second original scientist featured in the Archie comics, having been preceded by Dr. Lalinde. Category:Archie Comics Exclusive characters Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:One hand